


Love & Art

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, these two are hopelessly in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Lena has an art room in her apartment over looking National City for Kara, and wakes up to an empty bed and finds Kara naked wrapped in a blanket in from of her easel painting the sunrise....





	Love & Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offscreenmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/gifts).



> A gift for @offscreenmusings! I loved writing this for you. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!

Lena was not an artist. Anything beyond the curve of a graph was grossly out of her skill set. But Kara… The first time Lena had seen one of Kara’s paintings she’d been awestruck. The first time Kara had presented Lena with something that she’d painted  _ for  _ her, Lena had cried. Lena owned pieces of art worth millions of dollars, but Kara was easily the best painter she’d ever seen. 

 

So when their first anniversary rolled around Lena had decided that it was her sworn duty as the girlfriend of such an incredible artist to nurture that creative spark on Kara. 

 

The morning after their anniversary, the 366th day of being the girlfriend of the Girl of Steel, Lena woke up with a cold bed and a frown on her face. She’d expected to wake up wrapped in Kara’s arms or perhaps to still warm sheets and the smell of coffee. But Lena had neither of those things and the coolness of the sheets suggested that Kara had been out of bed for at least an hour. 

 

Still frowning, Lena got out of bed and pulled her robe on, a soft scrap of emerald silk she’d picked out with Kara in mind, and walked out in search of her girlfriend. She checked the kitchen first, obviously, but it was empty. It wasn’t until she heard soft humming that she turned and headed back down the hall. 

 

Lena finally came to the doorway of the studio she had set up for Kara and her heart stopped. There was Kara, seated with her easel facing the open balcony doors, wrapped in a blanket that had slipped low enough to suggest that she was most likely wearing nothing underneath. If someone were to ask Lena what was more beautiful: Kara or the sunrise peaking over the balcony, Lena would have had no hesitation in her answer. Kara outshone the sun on even the clearest day. 

 

But Lena was pulled from her thoughts by her heartbeat stuttering once more as Kara turned to smile at her over a bare shoulder.

 

“Hey sleepyhead.”

 

“Good morning.” Lena said, more than a little breathless, if she was being honest. “I was worried you’d had to leave.”

 

“I just couldn’t sleep.” Kara smiled again, but there was a shyness playing at her lips now. “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked pretty worn out.”

 

Lena laughed. “And whose fault is that?” Kara blushed at that which Lena found adorable and endearing because Kara had most certainly  _ not _ been blushing the night before. “Can I see what you’re working on?”

 

Kara pushed her stool back to make room for Lena to stand next to her. With Lena standing so close it would have been impossible for Kara to miss the tiny, quiet gasp that escaped Lena’s lips as her eyes fell on the canvas. “It’s not done yet.” Kara added quickly, nervous. “I just wanted to test out the brushes you got me.”

 

But Lena was having none of that. “Kara, this is… ” And it was. Soft strokes of blue, yellow, and orange blended together in a perfect portrayal of the sunrise hanging outside the balcony doors. It moved Lena more than she knew how to express that her Kara, the Maiden of Might, was capable of creating something so… beautiful.

 

“It’s not done.” Kara muttered again. She hadn’t quite gotten used to having all of Lena’s undivided attention. She could feel her cheeks flushing as she stared at the floor. 

 

But a gentle hand soon directed her gaze back up.

 

“I love how humble you are, but this is amazing.” Lena waited until Kara’s eyes flickered up to meet hers before leaning in to press her lips against Kara’s, softly and slowly. Their kiss held none of the frenzied heat of the night before, but was still filled with passion. 

 

Emboldened by the kiss, Kara spoke. “You know, I offered to paint you once. That offer still stands.”

 

It was Lena’s turn to blush. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m sure you could find far more suitable subjects than me.”

 

Kara cocked her head to the side, a confused and pensive look appearing on her face. She studied Lena for a moment, their lips only inches apart. “No, I couldn’t.” She reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Lena’s ear before running a finger gently down Lena’s jaw, her eyes tracing the sharp line she’d grown to love so much. “You’re perfect.”

 

“You know, Kara…” Lena worked to choke back tears at the reverent look on Kara’s face. “There was a time I would have given anything to hear you say that. And it killed me because I thought I never would.”

 

“And now?”

 

Their lips were only a whisper apart. “Say it again.”

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

Lena ducked her head. Not out of embarrassment, but because Kara was looking at her with wide, awestruck, love-filled eyes and Lena’s heart couldn’t take it.

 

“Can I at least draw you, Lena?” Kara asked. “You look so beautiful and it’ll be quick, I promise.”

 

As if Lena had ever stood a chance at saying no to those eyes. “I suppose.”

 

Kara leaned up to kiss Lena quickly in thanks, her lips stretched in a wide smile, before nudging Lena toward the balcony. “Go stand in the doorway.” She shuffled around in her supplies before pulling out what she needed.

 

“Like this?” Lena asked, leaning against the door frame. Her fingers toyed with the edge of her robe. She’d yes, but Lena would admit now that she was nervous. 

 

But Kara was staring at her with that look again. “Perfect.”

 

Normally when Kara promised that she would be quick, she was. A little burst of superspeed was all she needed. But she took her time drawing Lena, painstakingly matching the shape of her face, the curve of her body, and the long lines of her legs. Only when she noticed Lena beginning to fidget did she speed up a little on the final details. “I’m almost done.” She promised, glancing up at Lena one last time to make sure she had everything just right. “Do you wanna see?”

 

Lena left the doorway to reclaim her place at Kara’s side and was once again left breathless. “You, darling, are incredible.” She said with a small laugh. “But there’s no way I look that good.”

 

As if she couldn’t understand how Lena could possibly think that, Kara turned to look up at her, brows crinkling together. “Well, that’s how I see you.”

 

With her heart beating out of her chest, Lena tugged on the edge of Kara’s blanket, urging her to stand, and pulled her into another kiss. It was slow and deep and by no means innocent and both women were a little dazed when they broke apart.

 

“Kara Zor-El, take me to bed.”

 

Kara scooped Lena into her arms, letting the blanket she’d had wrapped around her fall to the floor. Lena clung to Kara’s bare shoulders with a laugh as Kara carried her through the penthouse to the bedroom. More gently that Lena thought possible, Kara laid Lena down on the bed, their sheets still twisted from the night before. Kara settled her body over Lena’s, leaning up just enough to kiss her lips once before trailing her lips down Lena’s neck.

 

Lena sighed in contentment as her hands ran along the length of Kara’s body. She silently thanked whatever deity, higher being, or energy source that had deemed her worthy enough for Kara to love. She chuckled under her breath as her finger traced over the muscles in Kara’s back. “And you say I’m perfect.”

 

Much to Lena’s dismay, Kara removed her lips from Lena’s throat and leaned up to look her in the eye. “Lena Luthor, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen on this or any other planet. And if it takes me the rest of my life to get you to believe that then I guess that’s what I’ll spend it doing.”

 

Lena looked up into blue eyes, unable to speak, shaken by the conviction in Kara’s voice. All her life being a Luthor had meant doing everything on her own, being alone. But Kara offering her love, herself, with such finality… Lena found herself relishing the idea of help, of love.

“I love you, Kara, so much.”

 

“I love you too. Always.” 


End file.
